


Breathless

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Illness, loss of voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal has a cold. That is no biggie, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> This story fills the ´Loss of voice´ square on my h/c bingo card.

“Neal?”

Neal´s head snaps up.

“What?” Neal croaks. Was that his voice?

“Did you hear a word I just said?”

“Of course. We go in, I authenticate the painting, you give them the money, we get the painting and you arrest the bad guys. Did I miss anything?”

“No, that sums it up. Diana, Clinton, you are in the van with Harris.”

“Sure boss.”

“Tomorrow morning nine o´clock sharp.”

Everybody gets up to and leaves the conference room. The moment Neal wants to walk out, Peter stops him by holding his arm.

“Are you OK?”

“Sure, just a cold. I will go home early tonight, rest, take some Tylenol, and tomorrow I will be as good as new.”

“I thought Neal Caffrey didn´t do sick.”

“Yeah, well, if you lock me up for eight hours straight in the van with two sick agents, even my immune system gets attacked.”

 

* *  *

 

Around lunch, Peter looks up from his files and studies Neal. He is at his desk reading case files by the look of it, but Peter notices that Neal is breathing through his mouth. His mouth is agape and it looks like he is breathing heavier than he should. Peter gets up to check up on Neal. When he walks up to Neal´s desk, Neal doesn´t react, until he stands next to him, startling him.

“I´m sorry, didn´t mean to scare you.”

“You didn´t, I was concentrating on this file. What´s up?”

“Nothing, just wanted to make sure you are OK.”

“I’m fine” Neal rasps.

“Well, you don´t look fine. Why don´t you head home?”

Neal considers declining the suggestion, but he has to admit, he will be happy to go home and lay down and rest.

 

* *  *

The next morning, Neal gets up and feels better, the fever he was developing yesterday is down, thanks to the Nyquil he took yesterday evening. He takes a shower and notices he is a bit out of breath, which is of course is not uncommon when you have a cold. After breakfast, just some toast, orange juice and tea, Neal considers taking the subway. Peter won´t be picking him up today since he had an early meeting. But he feels too icky to use public transport, so he calls a cab.

When he walks into the office he is out of breath and he sits down behind his desk. Peter notices so he walks down.

“Good morning, you OK?”

“Yeah, just a bit winded. I´m fine.”

“OK, let´s gear up then.”

Neal gets up and walks into the conference room behind Peter where the rest of the team is waiting for them.

After a last briefing, a technician hands them their audio feed and makes sure the equipment is working properly. Peter hands Neal his fake Rolex and the key to his anklet. Neal gives him a smile and takes it off, handing Peter both the anklet and the key.

“Ready?”

“Yep.”

 

* *  *

 

The van is in place and Peter and Neal are taking a town car. During the ride over, Peter can see that Neal is breathing more heavily than normal, he is worried.

“Neal, are you sure you are fine? We can still call off the operation.”

“I´m OK, Peter, it is just a cold, even criminals get colds. Let´s just get it over with; we spend a lot of time and effort in this operation.”

“OK. You remember the panic phrase?”

“I could use some Tylenol.” Neal parrots with a muffled voice.

Peter smiles, leave it up to Diana to come up with something like that. But then the car stops and they are there. Their contacts are already waiting for them.

“Welcome.”

“Thank you. Shall we proceed?”

“Why the rush? Let´s relax first, coffee? Or something stronger?”

“Some tea would be nice.” Neal croaks.

“I will ask for some lemon and honey to go with your tea.” Their suspect says noticing Neal´s hoarse voice.

“Thank you.”

“Coffee for me, please. Black.”

“Have a seat.”

“So, I understood from George here that you are looking for a Degas, Mister Morris.”

“Yes, my fiancée is persistent on wanting one, so what can a man do?”

The men chuckle and make small talk while waiting for the refreshments. Peter has his attention on their suspect, they are considered dangerous and he wants to make sure everything goes smoothly.

“Shall we continue with business?” Neal asks, there is a restlessness over him, Peter has never seen before. Neal is normally calm during undercover jobs, even relaxed, he lives for them. They are probably as close to a con he can come legally.

“Ladislav, can you show George and Mister Morris the painting? It is upstairs in the office.”

They walk into the office where the painting is presented on an easel. Ladislav pulls away the piece of cloth that is covering it.

Neal walks up to the painting and again Peter notices how difficult Neal is breathing, it is audible. He takes out his magnifier and starts studying the painting. Neal seems to breathe easier now that he is bending forward, but still it is very un-Neal like that he breathes through his mouth.

Neal straightens out and nods at Peter.

“It´s real.”

“Like there was any doubt.”

“So, mister Morris, I kept my end of the deal, now show me the money.”

“Of course, Peter takes the briefcase and places it on the desk, opens it and turns it around, so they can see the money.

“Excellent.”

Peter is distracted when he suddenly can hear a wheezing sound and when he turns around, he can see that Neal´s lips have taken a bluish tint.

“I guess you can use some Tylenol.” Peter says, he hopes their suspects think it is a random remark, but Peter can see that Neal is having real breathing difficulties.

“Are you alright?”

Neal wants to answer Peter, but nothing comes out. It is like his throat is blocked and he looks up at Peter with big terrified eyes. The blue is getting more pronounced.

“I´m taking George back to the car now. I will be back for the painting.” Peter announces.

“Sure, we will be here.”

Peter turns back to Neal just in time to see his eyes roll back in his head and going limp.

“Shit. Neal!” he shakes Neal and can see that he isn´t moving any air, so he checks for a pulse, it is there but way too fast. He starts mouth to mouth, while their two suspects grab the money and the painting and clear out. He can hear his colleagues shouting when they enter the warehouse and arresting the two men.

“Neal isn´t breathing, get EMT´s in here.” Peter says in his mic. He knows they can hear him in the van.

Diana and Clinton burst into the office and kneel next to Neal.

“Peter, let us take over.”

Peter moves over and Diana takes his place. She checks again, but Neal is still not breathing, so she continues breathing for him. Clinton sits across from her and they switch breathing for them. Peter just stares at Neal. How has this happened? Neal had a cold, how did it escalate into a life threatening situation.

Finally EMT´s enter the room and takeover; they quickly and efficiently check Neal´s vitals and intubate him. After securing Neal to a gurney, they are off.

 

* *  *

 

By the time Peter arrives at Lennox, Neal has been seen by the emergency attending and is taken back for X-rays. The doctor comes out and walks up to Peter.

“Agent Burke? Peter Burke?”

“Yes. How is Neal?”

“He is stable for the moment. I have ordered some X-rays, but I except Neal has Epiglottitis. X-rays are being taken to confirm it.”

“Epiglottitis?”

“Yes, it is a potential life-threatening illness. It is an inflammation of the epiglottis, which is basically the base of the tongue. The inflammation swells the tissue and can block the airway, which was happening in mister Caffery´s case. But I understood from the EMT´s that you performed mouth to mouth almost immediately, so we don´t except real big problems.”

“Can I see him?”

“Sure, we will be admitting him, but maybe it will be more comfortable for mister Caffrey to have a familiar face with him when he wakes, since we had to intubate him to keep his oxygen levels within normal levels.”

Peter is lead to the trauma room where they are treating Neal. It doesn´t take long before Neal is wheeled back in. The nurse pushing the ambu bag, smiles at Peter and efficiently connects Neal on the fixed oxygen supply .

“Hi, I´m Sheila, I am a nurse here at the ER, I will take care of Neal until he is transferred to his room.”

“Hi Sheila, my name is Peter. How is he?”

“He is comfortable, I expect him to wake up any moment now, because he is showing signs of doing so.”

And as she speaks, Peter can see Neal starting to move with his fingers.

“Hey Neal, I´m here, it´s OK. You are in hospital.”

Neal stills as if he is listening.

“Can you wake up for us?” Peter tries.

Suddenly all the alarms go off at once.

“It´s OK Neal, you can breathe, you have a breathing tube down your throat. It is breathing for you, so just let it work for you, try to relax. Peter is here, and so am I. We are going to take care of you.” Sheila puts a hand gently on his chest and Peter can see Neal tries to relax while opening his eyes.

“Welcome back Neal.” Peter smiles and Neal just looks a bit dazed trying to meet his gaze. He is probably drugged up to the gills, Peter realizes. He takes Neal´s hand in his and squeezes it. Neal squeezes back. Peter can see that he is drifting so he tells Neal to go back to sleep.

Once Neal is settled into a room, a doctor enters and explains to Peter that their first diagnose was correct. They will be treating Neal with intravenous fluids for nutrition, hydration and anti-inflammatory medication as well as antibiotics.

They will keep him on the breathing tube until the swelling is down, so they will be checking up on him on a regular basis. But the doctor ensures Peter that Neal will make a full recovery.


End file.
